


我当你一辈子的糖

by wenjiuyihu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjiuyihu/pseuds/wenjiuyihu
Summary: 这是糖√
Relationships: 张漾/余淮, 欧豪/刘昊然
Kudos: 5





	我当你一辈子的糖

我当你一辈子的糖 by 温酒一壶

引言：  
张漾是一个甜品店的老板。  
余淮天生低血糖，偏爱甜食。  
二人的相见便只是如此，像极了缘分。

余淮是一家公司的会计，成天对着这些花乱的数据，看的余淮头昏脑胀，被这沉重的工作压迫着，余淮从没在公司了笑过。在生活中，余淮的笑容也难得一见——大概只有吃甜食的时候，余淮才笑的出来。  
因此，张漾是看余淮笑的最多的人。在张漾的心里，余淮笑的时候，很甜……

“台风‘诺亚’以八级的风力抵达本市，伴随大雨，请市民们做好防护的准备……”天气预报员的声音回荡在空旷的甜品店里，尽管人人皆知台风要来，但张漾还是选择开业，他不想闲着一天没事干，其次他还要等那个人。  
每个周三，余淮都会来上门光顾，选一个靠窗的位子，一块黑森林，一杯咖啡，余淮可以从下午坐到晚上，如果张漾闲着没事干的时候，就会看着他，阳光打在余淮的身上，金色的光晕使得余淮看起来是如此的动人。  
不出意外，余淮在下午6点的时候来了。  
随着推门而入，挂在门上的风铃发出一阵清脆悦耳的声响，进门的是一个披着黑色雨衣的翩翩少年，雨露从雨衣上滴落，沾上了少年的脸庞——那人正是余淮。  
晶莹的雨水映着那白皙的皮肤，显得是那样的诱人，张漾咽了咽口水，二人的目光在空中相撞。  
“老样子？”  
“嗯，黑森林加美式。”  
余淮说完把钱递给张漾。  
张漾只是笑笑，道：“今天台风，你还冒雨过来了，就不收钱了。”  
张漾说完也没看余淮反应，转身回了制作室，余淮坐在那个靠窗的位子，雨露打在玻璃上，望着空荡的街道以及那街边的几棵摇摇摆摆的树，几分悲戚涌上了余淮的心间。  
一瞬间，余淮只觉头昏眼花，眼皮逐渐撑不开，余淮知道自己最近过度劳累，低血糖又犯了，心道不好，但随着浑身无力，终于倒在了，桌上。  
片刻后，张漾端着餐盘来了。  
看到倒在桌上的余淮，他大概知道是出了什么事，他把手上的餐盘随手放在旁边的桌子，对余淮进行了检查，判断是低血糖导致昏迷，但他没有打120把余淮抱在怀里走向自己的卧室，张漾餐厅是商住一体，张漾就住在楼上。  
昏迷的余淮，面无表情，那颗虎牙微微外露，倒显得挺可爱。张漾把他放在自己的床上，兑了些糖水，耐着性子喂着他，余淮嘴边时不时溢出一些糖水，张漾拿自己的袖子把它擦干，不断的重复着这些步骤，一碗糖水喂了差不多也有10分钟，糖水香甜的味道弥漫在整个房间里，张漾只是看着他的脸庞，等着他醒来。  
屋外风雨交加，屋内温暖如阳。  
大概等了一个小时的，如张漾所想，余淮缓缓睁开了眼，余淮环绕四周，除了张漾，一片陌生。  
“张老板，我这是……”  
“这是我家。”见余淮一脸疑惑，张漾继续解释道：“你因为低血糖晕倒了，我把你抬上了我的床，喂了糖水，你才醒的，楼下就是店铺。”  
余淮放下了警惕，但他仍然疑惑，大概是不知道为什么一个几乎陌生的人要对自己这么好，就只是因为自己是店里的熟客？不过自己的身体极其的虚弱，有个人来照顾也好。  
“你刚刚醒来，吃不了太多的东西，你把你点的蛋糕吃了吧，给你配了牛奶。”张漾指了指书桌上的蛋糕和牛奶，牛奶还在冒着烟，连张漾自己都不知道他重复热了几次。  
余淮没有拒绝，他从床上起来，走向书桌——他的确是饿了。  
“你为什么对我这么好……”余淮终是忍不住，还是把心里的疑惑说了出来。  
张漾像是早就知道余淮要这么问，一笑:“因为，我喜欢你啊……我不在你又低血糖了怎么办，从今以后，我做你的糖。”  
声音极富有磁性，突如其来的表白深刻在了余淮的脑海里，余淮红着脸，猛的干了玻璃杯里的牛奶。  
“我记得你以前和我说过，你家离这挺远的，还得坐公交，现在外面刮台风，公交全停了，路上连辆车都没有，你今晚就住我这吧，隔壁有空房。”  
“好……好吧……”余淮把剩下的蛋糕全部吃完，下楼拿起来座位上的公文包，拿起里面的手机，刷了起来。张漾远远在一旁观望，暖光灯下的余淮，依旧诱人。  
当晚，余淮躺在床上，想着张漾跟他说的那五个字，脸颊就变得通红，尽管还有一墙之隔，但在房间里余淮还是倍感压力，他大概想的是，过了今晚，他就回去了，和张漾也还是以前的关系。  
台灯一拉，房间一片漆黑……

第二日，天便晴了。  
阳光透进老式的花色玻璃窗，窗户把阳光映的五彩斑斓，光打在余淮的脸上，余淮翻了个身，下了床，走前还不忘把被子叠好，提上公文包，往楼下走去，一推门，只见一桌的甜点，显然是张漾为他准备的。  
“早。”熟悉的声音突如其来的冲击余淮的脑门，把残留的几丝睡意统统卷走。  
余淮只是很有礼貌的回了几句问候，往大门走去。  
“吃一点再走，别一会又犯病了，给点面子，我做的很辛苦的。”  
余淮犹豫了一阵，还是做回到了椅子上，拿着叉子一点一点舀起了碟子里的蛋糕，很甜。  
“你为我付出这么多，值得么。”余淮停下手中的动作，一双明亮而深邃的双眼看着张漾。  
“我乐意，谁叫我喜欢你呢，再说了，我说过我要做你的糖。”后半句的语速被放的尤其慢，撩的余淮头皮发麻。  
余淮红着脸，迅速吃完一块蛋糕，灌了口咖啡，提包走了。  
“你家住哪？”余淮走前张漾还问道。  
余淮踌躇了一阵，还是报了出来：“云溪公寓，C2，16层。”  
“以后来我这里住吧。”张漾在余淮推门的时候不上了一句，也不知道余淮听没听清，转头便收拾起了桌子，余淮倒还听给面子的，吃了半桌的甜点。  
收拾完后，张漾掏出口袋中的手机。  
“哥，云溪公寓是不是我们张氏的盘。”  
“打听这个干嘛，做厨师的做腻了，回来工作？”  
“想多了，你能不能帮我把C2 栋的16楼整一层楼停租,损失从我卡里扣。”  
“你个败家子想做什么……”  
张漾一笑，道：“里面有一个对我特别重要的人。”说完便把手机随处一抛，挂了。  
“……”电话另一端的张景显得十分的无语，虽说是亲兄弟，但张景自己都很难理解张漾的所作所为，但他每次都是跟着张漾的话办了，这次也不例外。  
果不其然，忙了一天的余淮回到公寓，便看到了贴在门上一张通知，内容大概说的是，公寓停租，后天交房。  
余淮懊恼的轻喷了一句，不知为何，脑子里涌现出了张漾早上跟他说的话。  
“以后来我这里住吧”，余淮只是一想，在他那里借住几天，找到新的地方便马上搬走，谁承想，这一住，就再也走过。

两天后，如张漾所愿，余淮出现在了他的甜品店。  
“我就知道你一定会来。”  
“我那边停租了，过来借住几天，租到房子后，马上走。”  
余淮的话倒显得有些冷冰冰的，张漾没理会他，主动把余淮的行李提进屋内，注意事项又跟余淮说了一遍，听的余淮有些不耐烦。  
“我知道了，我又不是小孩子了，安全这方面我还是懂的。”  
张漾笑着看着他：“我这不是怕我的宝贝受伤么。”  
当张漾说出“宝贝”二字时，余淮的脸霎时间就红了起来，转身走出了房间。  
房间里就只剩满脸坏笑的张漾。  
大概过了两天，二人的距离不断的变近，余淮也习惯了张漾的各种撩，虽说还是有反应，但总没有像开始那样的那么过激。不知怎么得，这个男人对他逐渐有了吸引力，在一次张漾在厨房忙碌的时候，余淮瞟了眼张漾的手机，意外的得知，张漾明天生日，余淮打算给张漾制造一个惊喜。  
当天凌晨，余淮偷偷从床上爬下来，下楼前还特意蹑手蹑脚的往张漾的房间望了一眼，不得不说，张漾的睡相有点豪放。  
余淮退出了房间，知道了张漾已经熟睡，余淮便大着胆子走进了张漾的制作室，打开手机，对着手机上的教程胡乱操作了一通——他想亲手给张漾做曲奇，余淮自己都不知道为什么要这么做，大概是为了报答？  
按照教程，他把食材弄成糊状，在烤盘上弄出曲奇的模样，放进烤箱，学着张漾平常的样子点了几个按钮，看到烤箱运作了起来，他便透着玻璃看着里面尚未成型的曲奇，倒还颇有些成就感。  
烘烤的这段时间很快就随着余淮的胡思乱想过去了，他大概在脑中模拟了上百种张漾收到礼物的反应。

随着烤箱的提示音，余淮满怀期待的打开了烤箱。香气扑面而来，在他正准备把手伸进去的时候，他的手臂被抓住了。  
那双手结实而有力，他回头一看，正是张漾。  
“宝贝，你不戴手套就深受进去不怕被烤熟么，你知不知道我会心疼。”张漾的语气有些责怪，像是批评一个犯了错误的小孩子。  
被发现的余淮有些害怕，一直委屈的看着张漾。  
“为我做的？”  
余淮点了点头。张漾边说着戴上手套，把烤箱里的曲奇拿了出来。张漾细细端详了一下自己爱人的作品，许久后，对着一旁一脸期待的余淮道了句：“你手还好吧。”  
余淮还以为对方是关心，几丝暖流流进余淮的心田，答了句：“没事。”  
“那你为什么要用脚做”  
“……”张漾这一句话差点没让余淮气昏过去。  
“你这个人怎么这样子，人家第一次做能不能给点鼓励。”余淮的语气有点愤怒还带了几分委屈，听着张漾心痒痒。  
张漾随手在托盘里挑了一块卖相比较好的曲奇，塞进嘴里。  
“味道怎么样？”见张漾吃了自己做的曲奇，余淮满脸期待的看着张漾，两眼直发光。  
张漾笑了笑，不语，猛地搂住了身前的余淮，吻上了那人的唇。  
二人的舌头缠绵在一起，曲奇饼的香甜回荡在余淮的口齿之间，味道很香，很甜。  
这个吻大概持续了几分钟，仿佛时间都变慢了，余淮从开始的抗拒逐渐便到现在的享受，余淮被张漾抱着，独特的体香让余淮闻了之后很是舒服。  
“所以你觉得怎么样？”松口后的张漾笑着问道怀里的余淮。  
余淮只是红着脸，说不出话来，张漾把手伸进余淮的睡衣里，指尖滑过那人胸前的两粒小红点，调戏了起来。  
余淮抓住他的手，弱弱的说了一句：“能不能别在这里做。”声音小的让人差点听不见，语气像是在请求。  
被完全激发情欲的张漾当然是无法再等，在余淮的耳边轻语：“这可由不得你。”说完猛地拽开余淮拉着他的那只手，手继续调戏那两粒小红点，酥麻的快感传遍余淮的全身。  
“自己把睡衣解开。”  
余淮倒是很听话，由上到下，一粒一粒的把睡衣上的扣子解开，每到扣子快被余淮拽开的时候张漾便加大力度，快感总是打断余淮手上的动作，但他仍然没停下，到整件衣服的扣子都解开时大概也花了好几分钟。  
张漾把余淮的睡衣扒了下来，白皙的皮肤在灯光下显得别样的诱人，余淮胸前的那两个小红点已被蹂躏的挺立，乳晕的颜色也变得尤其的深。张漾松开手，抱紧怀中的余淮，唇吻上了那人的肩膀，片刻后，余淮的锁骨上下留下了一串清晰的牙印，每一次张漾碰到那些牙印时，快感总像触电般充满了余淮的全身。  
上面的功夫做足了，张漾便开始往下面进犯。  
张漾的指尖划过余淮的小腹，扯下下身的衣物，蹲下含住那根早已挺立的玉茎。  
温热潮湿的口腔包裹着余淮下身的那阳物，张漾的舌滑过柱身前沿，由下至上的快感随着这肢体传遍余淮全身，直至大脑，一片空白，大概是第一次被别人口交，抵不住快感，其次张漾的口技也很好。  
很快，余淮的小腹微微一颤，张漾只觉口中有几股咸腥的液体，张漾把口从那根柱体退了出来，撕了张纸，把一部分的精液吐在上面，另一部分吞了下去，是余淮独特的奶香味。  
张漾彻底的把两个人的衣物脱下，从一个橱柜里拿出了一支润滑。  
“你怎么把这些东西放厨房里……”余淮看着那一支还未开封的润滑，惊愕的看着张漾。  
“这不是为了在哪都能上你么。”  
余淮脸一红，把头转开，不与那人对视，只觉自己的脸庞被那人盯着，火辣辣的。  
张漾迅速给自己上了润滑，将自己的那长枪抵在余淮的臀缝之间，摩擦了几个来回，余淮受不住了，这要进又不进去的感觉实在不是很好。  
“快，快进去。”余淮的声音简直像是哀求，每个字都说到了张漾的心间上。  
“宝贝，别急，一会有你好受的。”张漾终于也忍不住了，往前一挺身，大半个柱体猛地冲了进去，刺痛感直传余淮大脑，让他整个人都抽了一下。  
二人的交合处也随着润滑剂的辅助下，变得愈发紧密，张漾的动作也变得愈来愈大，穴口不断的流出一些晶莹的液体，张漾只觉自己顶到了一块软肉。  
“啊——”  
余淮立马有了反应，余淮的叫声回荡在整个厨房里，生理泪顿时从余淮的眼眶夺眶而出，张漾看着红着眼的余淮，舔走了余淮脸颊上的泪珠，余淮的眼泪好像并没有想象中的那么的咸涩。  
一会的时间，那阳物在余淮体内的感觉已从刺痛感逐渐转化到满足感，在这个密闭的制作时离温度很高，二人都早已大汗淋漓，二人的汗水混在一起，最终从交合处坠落。  
随着那阳物抽插的速度不断变快，张漾只觉得那东西越来越挺立，撑满了余淮的肉穴，很快，随着张漾的一声闷哼，张漾射在了里面，肉穴不断溢出白色的浓稠液体，余淮只觉一股暖流注入在了身体里，身子疲惫的靠在张漾的身上。  
张漾用纸简易的打扫战场后，抱着一丝不挂的余淮上楼，放到自己的床上，用被子盖严，自己躺在余淮的一旁，手搭着余淮的腰。  
一片漆黑之中，张漾看着余淮的脸。  
“宝贝，你知道我的生日愿望是什么吗……”  
“是什么。”  
“我刚才默默许愿，内容是，当你一辈子的糖……”  
“……”

————————————END———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看


End file.
